


Weed

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Open to Interpretation, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Weed

It grew like a weed  
With deep roots  
And by the time it had sprouted  
Peeking out  
Through the mud and the dirt  
It already had its hold in  
Its grasp tight  
The infestation secure  
Cutting off the new, green head never took  
For the roots  
Still there  
Would simply sprout anew  
And when it was tall enough  
To grasp and to grab  
The roots had grown even deeper  
Even tighter  
And it had flowered  
And begun to spread its seeds  
The only way to weed it out  
Forever  
Is to dig up the lot  
And rip it out by the roots  
Every last sliver  
Until they're gone  
But  
(but)  
It grew deeply rooted  
Among the asters  
And no one is willing  
To dig up the lot  
Until there is more weed  
Than there is aster


End file.
